The Turning of Tides
by JenLea
Summary: After Randy leaves her, Trish struggles to get over him, after finally getting the courage to confront him. SLASH mentioned


The Turning of Tides

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taking slow deep breaths, Trish Stratagias struggled to cope with the fact her ex fiance was holding the hand of his boyfriend. Deep down inside, she still loved him.

Things had been perfect in their seemingly happy life. Their wedding date was almost there. It was honestly quite perfect.

Then, Randy had admitted something to her.

He was gay and madly in love with Adam, his best friend.

Somehow, she knew she had turned him gay.

"Trisha?" Amy, her best friend snapped her back to reality. "What are you looking at?" Gazing in the direction Trish was staring in, she sighed. "Still haven't gotten over him, have you?"

"Why would you say that?" she asked, stifling a sigh. Tears flooded her eyes. "Every girl wants the absolute love of their life to get rid of them just days before their wedding for a guy!"

She wasn't mad at Randy. She _couldn't _be mad at Randy. She knew he had been miserable. She knew it. She just wanted her perfect life back.

"He didn't even have the nerve to tell me himself," she sobbed. "He made love to me and left a letter by my bed," She sighed.

Wandering around, she tried to keep together, despite the fact she was miserable. It seemed as if everyone had someone except her. Even Mickie had someone! Why was she left alone? Who had she angered?

Settling on a bench, she took several deep breaths. Her high tolerance for stress was the only thing keeping her sane these days. Some days she would find herself lost in thought. Everything brought him back to her.

All she wanted was to know when her heart would recover.

"Can we talk?"

Trish stifled a gasp, her shoulders stiffening. She would have recognized that voice anywhere. It was _him. _Why was he talking to her all of a sudden? Didn't his _boyfriend _mind? Why did it seem as if he wanted to torture her?

"What?" Her voice was icy but she didn't care. Randy was finally getting the treatment he deserved from her. "Going to rub it in my face that you left me for a _guy?"_

The awkward tension almost got to her. She didn't want to be a bitch. She wanted to throw her arms around him, and tell him how much he had hurt her. She wanted him to know what he had done, and how badly it had affected her.

"Can we talk?"

A light rain began to fall, but Trish didn't care or notice. She had always loved the rain. Gazing toward Randy, she could remember the distinctive taste of his kiss, sugary and yet, musty. She couldn't help but wonder if Adam tasted the same thing every time he kissed him.

"Go ahead,"

"I know I hurt you," he began. She sighed, listening. "I didn't want you to hate me. I thought if I left in the middle of the night, you'd understand"

She began to shake, anger pulsing through her body. He didn't want her to hate him? She literally hated him with every ounce of strength in her body! Look at the hell he had put her through! How could she be expected to be all fine and dandy?

"You left me for Adam_ Copeland," _she grunted. "Am I supposed to be thrilled with that idea? That you left me for another guy?"

As unnatural as it felt, she was glad to be getting some anger off her chest. He needed to know how much he had hurt her. He needed to know just what he had done to her.

"Trish, you have every right to be angry," he murmured. He reached out. Quietly, she shoved him away. She didn't need him for anything. His touch wasn't that special.

Then, she caught his eye. The familiar twinkle still resounded, just like it always had. Suddenly, she was back to better times. She was back to remembering just how good his touch was. Suddenly, she remembered the power one gaze could bring to her.

"Randy, I can never stop loving you," she murmured, tears streaming down her face and mixing with rain. "How could you have hurt me like that? I trusted you! I loved you!"

"I love you too," he murmured, picking up her hand. She didn't pull back, despite wanting to. What could she do? "You need to understand," She sighed.

"I don't want to hear it," she said, glancing forward. "I don't want to hear it." She sighed. "Do you know how embarrassing it was having to tell my mother the wedding was off because you left me for a _guy?_"

"Sweetie, I'm not going to give you a lame-ass excuse," he said. She nodded, playing with the engagement ring on the chain around her neck. "It's nothing you did. I just fell in love,"

Fell in love? As lame as it sounded, Trish was ready to accept it. She knew Randy. She knew how much love meant to him. She knew he could never stay in a loveless relationship. Asking him to do that was like murdering his soul.

"I forgive you," The words were lost on her tongue. "After the way you hurt me, I forgive you," She gazed into his eyes. "Never forget who you almost married,"

For the first time in a long time, she was able to face him, not with pain, not with anger, but with a _smile._

End


End file.
